


Key To Your Everything

by lookie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, Voyeurism, a bit - Freeform, a bit of, tagging is hard i havent used this in forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookie/pseuds/lookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s only the two of them currently in the dorm. That’s what Jongdae had said as he idly twirled a piece of Tao’s hair around his finger, looking down at the younger man who had his head resting in Jongdae’s lap.<br/>Tao shifts his gaze from the TV to stare up at him, quirking an eyebrow.<br/>“Why does that matter, you would have wanted to even if they were all sat here with us.”<br/>He’s not wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Key To Your Everything

**Author's Note:**

> me and a friend were talking about aus and this came up and we developed a whole story for it but this is the first bit we talked a lot about i guess  
> havent used ao3 in ages and i forgot how everything works omg

It’s only the two of them currently in the dorm. That’s what Jongdae had said as he idly twirled a piece of Tao’s hair around his finger, looking down at the younger man who had his head resting in Jongdae’s lap.

Tao shifts his gaze from the TV to stare up at him, quirking an eyebrow.

“Why does that matter, you would have wanted to even if they were all sat here with us.”

He’s not wrong. Jongdae smiles and flicks his nose, eyes creasing as Tao huffs and sits up, swinging one of his legs over so that he sat in Jongdae’s lap, wasting no time unzipping his jeans.

Jongdae tugs his jeans and boxers down to his knees, hands sliding up Tao’s shirt as the other spits in his hand before wrapping it around Jongdae’s cock.

Tao leans in to mouth at Jongdae’s neck, pressing kisses and leaving marks on the pale skin.

Tao jerks him off idly, like they’ve got all day and Jongdae reminds him that the other members could be back at any time which finally makes Tao pick up his pace.

Jongdae hums lowly and leans his head back, smiling lazily at Tao and reaching up to press a finger to his nose, squishing it.

Tao huffs and slaps his hand away, standing up and pointing to the bathroom as Jongdae nods at him, sitting up straight and stretching.

Jongdae jumps him as soon as the sound of running water stops and the bathroom door opens. Tao’s hair is still slightly wet and his clothes stick to his damp skin. Jongdae kisses him hard and desperate and Tao can barely keep up, teeth clacking together every now and then. Jongdae tugs Tao’s trousers down to his ankles and raises an eyebrow when he doesn’t have to pull his boxers down. Tao shrugs and runs his fingers through Jongdae’s hair.

Jongdae grabs the lube from his pocket which he had rushed to grab as soon as Tao had turned the shower on, blinking up at Tao and gesturing to his fingers.

 “What do you think the shower was for?” Tao scoffs, wincing as Jongdae slaps his stomach.

Jongdae breathes a mental sigh of relief as he preps himself, not that he wouldn’t have fingered Tao, but he’s currently too hard to think about anything else than fucking Tao against the wall.

It’s not slow and romantic like they usually are, it’s not filled with gentle kisses and quiet words of affection and it doesn’t mean much else other than getting each other off but no matter how sappy Tao always is he can’t deny the fact that he’s been wanting this for too long.

Jongdae hooks his arm under Tao’s knee, raising his leg higher and they both appreciate the new position. He moans against Tao’s shoulder as he thrusts into him, panting heavily already and he hears Tao snort in amusement, despite the fact that he’s currently begging for him to go deeper.

The sounds that Tao are making should be outlawed. The little gasps and breathy moans of words Jongdae doesn’t even care to comprehend right now, but over the sounds of Tao driving him insane he hears the faint sound of the front door opening.

Tao just whines and pants heavier when Jongdae picks up his pace, warmth pooling in his lower stomach. Tao clutches his shirt to try and grab Jongdae’s attention, even if he was coming completely undone from the rough fucking.

Even through the gross and desperate sounds that they’re both making, Jongdae can now clearly hear his friend’s voices calling out to them and footsteps approaching the hallway which they’re currently leaning against.

Jongdae stops for a second and they both turn to look at the crowd of people standing in the doorway, their eyes wide and mouths open.

Tao snaps his head round to look at them, attempting to push Jongdae away from him but he has the other firmly pressed against the wall.

Jongdae finally smiles tightly at them before gripping Tao’s hips and slamming back into him. He hears choked noises and quiet words exchanged between them but he’s too focused on how Tao seems to be enjoying it more than before.

“You like it when they watch?” Jongdae reaches up and grips Tao’s chin with one hand, turning his face towards the shorter man.

Tao only moans in response, squeezing his eyes shut as Jongdae’s hips slow, leaning his head against the wall near Tao’s ear.

“I asked you a question, Taozi. You’re not going to ignore your hyung are you?”

“No…” Tao gasps out, opening his eyes and staring down at Jongdae, his eyes glazed over and lips red and slightly swollen.

“You like it when they watch?” Jongdae repeats as he jerks his head towards the door where a few o their members are still standing, watching them with curious gazes.

“I…”

Jongdae snaps his hips forward and Tao cries out, nodding as his cheeks flush even redder.

“Yes-! I do..”

“Tell them how much you love it.”

Jongdae starts his rhythm back up again, moving his hand from Tao’s chin to his hair, tangling a hand in the blond locks and tugging it back, mouthing at the younger’s smooth neck.

“I-Ah. I love that you can see me like this.” Tao admits, turning his face away from the others but Jongdae tugs him back, the hand that remains on Tao’s hip gripping tighter and pushing him down onto Jongdae’s cock.

“They don’t believe you.”

“Hyung…” Tao whines, eyes lidded and lips wet and bitten as he looks over to the doorway where the others seem to be in a similar state to him.

Tao’s eyes are glassy and the people in front of him are nothing but a blur of familiar colours as Jongdae fucks into him hard and fast, groaning his name and other obscene phrases. He cries out as Jongdae finally touches him, arching his back and trying to get as much friction as he possibly can while grinding down on Jongdae’s cock.

It’s only when Jongdae bites his neck where he’d sucked a deep purple mark and comes deep inside Tao that Jongdae focuses all his attention on his boyfriend. He pulls out and drops to his knees, wincing slightly before taking Tao’s cock into his mouth, ignoring the unfamiliar ache in his jaw and the uncomfortable feeling as the head hits the back of his throat. He grips his left thumb with all the strength he has left after blowing his load not twenty seconds ago.

Tao gasps and whines and tangles his hand in Jongdae’s hair, moving his head in time with his own thrusts. Jongdae rests a hand on Tao’s thigh before moving upwards to his hole, pushing two fingers in and fucking him again, come already starting to run down his thighs.

Unsurprisingly, Tao doesn’t last long. Jongdae comments when he pulls away and Tao finishes all over his face and if he wasn’t half naked and covered in come he would have had a smug look on his face.

But Tao isn’t admiring how hot Jongdae probably looks right now; his gaze is focused on the door and the people who are still there and staring at them. Tao blinks away the water in his eyes and he can see their expressions clearer now. They range from mildly interested and curious to desperately trying to wait until they’re alone to take care of their problems.

Jongdae stands up and tucks himself back in before taking care of Tao. He’s gentle now and Tao can only sigh quietly, leaning in to press small gentle kisses to his jaw.

“That,” Jongdae starts after they’re both taken care of, taking Tao’s hand and making sure it’s obvious what he’s trying to get across. “Was mine _. Is_ mine.”

None of them speak a word and Jongdae drags them to the bathroom, chest puffed out like he’s got something to prove. Tao only smiles fondly at the back of his head and allows himself to be dragged.

“What was that little speech about?” Tao laughs as he strips off his shirt, throwing it to Jongdae who catches it and folds it quietly, shrugging.

“I don’t know, I didn’t mean to say anything.” Jongdae’s embarrassed and Tao coos at him, walking over and leaning down to press a kiss to his come-stained cheek.

“That’s disgusting.”

“You’re disgusting.

“Disgustingly in love with me.”

He’s not wrong, Jongdae thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> i finished this at -checks time 1:50am and my beta isnt awake so ill read it in the morning and check it then  
> also like i said before we did discuss a whole plot for this?? so if this goes well and i feel like writing more ill make this into a longer thing omg


End file.
